Steering angles of vehicles are usually determined by means of a factory-fitted steering angle sensor on a steering column. Sensor signals are usually passed on via a cable to a control unit, often for functions such as ABS or ESP, and are processed in the control unit. The control unit then transmits the steering angle information for example to a CAN bus of the vehicle and thereby brings other control devices into play. For this, an assistance system such as a parking and maneuvering aid receives the steering angle from the CAN bus. Steering angle information on the CAN bus is not normally standardized and can differ depending on the vehicle model and year, the vehicle manufacturer and the type of vehicle.